1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of consumer product traceability, and more specifically to case-level traceability for products such as fresh produce.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Produce is often packaged in unit-level packaging (sometimes referred to as fixed-weight consumer packs), such as clamshells, either in the field or at a packing facility. Unit-level packages provide retailers with a standardized merchandizing unit, offer brand owners a labeling opportunity, and offer convenience to the consumer. Unit-level packages of produce like tomatoes and strawberries are typically aggregated into cases for distribution. In various industries these cases are sometimes also referred to as trays or flats. Cases are typically characterized by an open top so that clamshells or similar unit-level packages can be readily packed together and later readily removed by retailers or consumers. The open top also allows the produce in the clamshells to be displayed while still in the case.
One problem in industries such as the produce industry, but also in similar industries like the processed foods and pharmaceuticals industries, relates to the traceability of goods through the supply chain from raw ingredients to the consumer. Traceability becomes particularly important during product recalls, but can also be useful for utilizing consumer feedback to improve quality and for marketing purposes. In view of the rising importance of traceability in the produce industry in particular, new guidelines are being developed to improve produce traceability from the fields to the consumer. These guidelines require the use of labels on cases that are readable both by humans and machines. The labels need to provide enough information that particular cases can be traced back to particular lots. An example of such guidelines are the Fresh Produce Traceability Guidelines, Version 2, October 2006, being jointly promulgated by the Produce Marketing Association and the Canadian Produce Marketing Association, and incorporated herein by reference.
Prior attempts to add such traceability to produce at the case-level has been achieved by writing lot-specific information on each case. In some prior art implementations, such information has been printed on cases with inkjet systems. Problems with the use of inkjet systems to mark cases include (a) inkjet systems require considerable maintenance, (b) printing tends to be poor quality and therefore difficult to read, and (c) typical inkjet systems cannot print high resolution barcodes, and such barcodes are needed for automated scanning such as along the distribution chain. Additionally, for small operations and operations with a lot of packing lines, the need for adding in-line printing capabilities is onerous and expensive.